Potions
by phoenix on ice
Summary: Just a silly little ons shot bout a 'liking potion'. not slash. just drabble. please read


**Disclaimer****: I own nothing but the ideas that tumble from my mind onto my computer. Please don't sue as it would be a waste of both of our time as I'm broke 100% of the time.**

**Authors note****: this is a little one shot I started a while ago and finally got around to finishing. Hope you like it and please review if you do as I love hearing that people actually take the time to read my stuff.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Kisses**

**Yeoldecrazy1**

**~~~~**

Snape:   Today class we will be doing things a little differently.

Harry:   Is it just me or does he seem to happy about that.

Ron:   Yeah I know what ya mean; I think we should be worried.

Hermione:   Shush, you'll get us in trouble.

Snape:   If you three are quite finished I would like to get back to my lecture.

Harry/Ron/Hermione:   Sorry.

Snape:   Yes well, as I was saying. Today we will be making a liking potion; it is similar in ingredients to a love potion so I would try not to mess it up as you will be testing it on yourself at the end of the class.

The class looks at each other in wonder. They had never tested a potion on themselves due to the fact that many of them usually got the potions wrong.

Snape:   To further test the potions I am going to pair you up myself as, for example, if potter here teamed himself with Weasley they wouldn't be able to tell if the spell was successful as they already like each other.

Ron:   Uh oh.

Harry:   What?

Ron:   He's gonna team us with someone we hate.

Harry:   Well it's only one class, we'll survive.

Ron:   Harry, who do you hate more than life it's self.

Harry:   No. he wouldn't!

Snape:   Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

Harry:   He would.

Ron:   Good luck.

Hermione:   Just focus on the potion Harry.

Harry went and stood beside a very motionless Draco, who apparently by the look of bewilderment on his face couldn't understand why his favourite teacher had seen fit to put him through this misery.

Snape:   Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson.

A very furious looking Pansy went to stand beside Hermione.

Snape:   Ronald Weasley and Vincent Crabbe.

Again they paired silently, although Ron looked like he was about to burst a blood vessel.

The rest of the class was paired of Slytherin-Gryffindor, and they were none too happy about it, but one look at Snape and they saw that there was no getting out of this predicament without serious damage.

The class sat down and awaited further instructions from Snape.

Snape:   Now, the instructions are on the board, the ingredients should be in a box under the desks, so if you would care to retrieve them you can start, and remember this is about team work, don't even think about not pulling you weight for this, it is to be a group effort. You may begin.

Harry:   How bout you set up the ingredients and I'll make a copy of the notes for us.

Draco:   I don't take orders from you Potter, you set up, I'll copy the notes, and I probably wouldn't be able to read your writing anyway.

Harry:   Fine. Whatever, ya know it's not like I want to be here any more than you do, lets just get this done and go back to our normal lives of hating each other with a vengeance.

Draco:   I don't hate you.

Harry:   What?

Draco:   Nothing. Let's just get this done. 

Moving to the board Draco started copying the notes as Harry stared at him, what had he meant by that?

Deciding he probably imagined the Slytherin's words or didn't hear him properly Harry went about setting up the ingredients. He had just finished when Draco came back and set a page of notes between them.

Harry:   Now what do we do?

Draco:   Well, you see these are called notes, and we us these notes to make a potion. Then we clean up and leave. Do you need me to go through it again?

Harry glared at Draco. Why did he have to be so condescending all the time, it was a simple question. After voicing this Draco stared at him in a bored fashion before drawling,

Draco:   It might have been a simple question, but it wasn't an accurate one.

Harry:   Huh?

Draco:   That was an intelligent response.

Harry just stared at him, slightly confused. Since when was Draco so sarky. He wasn't being all that mean, just sarcastic, in an annoying way of course he reminded himself.

Draco sighed, and taking Harry's silence as sheer stupidity elaborated on his remark.

Draco:   A more appropriate question would have been 'What would you like me to do?'

Harry:   Yeah right, and I could just see your answer as well. 'well Potter, what I'd really like you to do would be get on your broom and fly it to the top of the astronomy tower and jump off, that'd be great thanks.'

Harry drawled in an almost perfect rendition of Draco. Draco, instead of looking pissed at the display, looked amused and a little impressed.

Draco:   That was a good impression, who else can you do?

Harry:   Huh? What? How come you're not being a complete shit to me today?

Draco appeared to think about it for a bit before smirking. Oh here it comes Harry mentally scolded himself, why couldn't he have just left it alone?

Draco:   Don't feel like it, but if you really miss it that much then you really should take your own advice about the tower cause you'd be seriously fucked in the head. 

Harry:  huh, let me think about that for a minute, um…NO! Jease Draco, for a second there I thought you were capable of human interaction, but I was obviously mistaken.

Harry was surprised to find that Draco looked shocked at his words, and… hurt? Then a thoughtful expression came over his face. He grinned.

Draco: you just called me Draco.

Harry looked quite shocked at the revelation as well, mentally shaking himself he regarded his partner.

Harry:  well it is your name isn't it?

Draco:  yeah, but no-one calls me by it.

Harry: well sor-ry, I didn't know you were so pernickety about your name, well make sure I'll never call you it again.

Draco:  I didn't say you couldn't, and it's not that I don't let people call me Draco, they just don't. 

Harry: so you want me to call you Draco?

Draco:  why not, it's not like I'm afraid to hear it or anything. What's the big deal; I mean what would you say if I called you Harry?

Harry:  I'd ask you if you were ill, actually are you ill, your acting kinda weird?

Draco:  how so?

Harry: you being nice, and sarcastic instead of mean, and you're talking to me, and calling me Harry, and telling me to call you Draco, you're actually doing the work, you're not insulting my friends…want me to continue?

Draco: well, when you put it like that I guess it is sort of out of sorts. Let's just pretend I never said anything, you hate me, I hate you, blah blah blah…

Harry: NO! (Realising that he said that a bit too loud he quietened) I mean, we don't have to. I don't have anything against calling you Draco; it's just that I never really thought about it. You kind of caught me off guard. So, um…truce?

Draco: (a small smile playing at his lips) sure truce. Now were did you put the wolfsbane?

The pair continued to work in a peaceful quiet, only talking when it came to the potion. About ten minutes before the potion was to be completed Draco reread the notes and checked the table for the final ingredient. 

Draco:  where's the powdered dragon hide?

Harry: Snape said he'd give it to us when we were ready, something about not trusting dim witted students with something that explosive. Not that I blame him. If Neville got a hold of that stuff we'd all be doomed.

Draco turned to stare at Harry, his mouth hanging slightly open.

Harry:  um, Draco? Unless you practicing to be some sort of fly trap I would suggest you close your mouth.

Draco: did you just make fun of a house mate?!

Harry: well, yeah. Even Neville makes fun of his dismal potions skills. It's like a running joke in Gryffindor nowadays. Don't fret; I'm not turning Slytherin or anything.

Draco stared at him incredulously. Harry noted the corner of his mouth quirk into a small smile at the comment.

Harry: what's this? Did the Draco Malfoy just smile? This is a day for the records.

Snape: and as sure as I am that it would make for fascinating knowledge that Mr. Malfoy can indeed smile Mr. Potter I'm sure that you have better things to be focusing on. Such as you potion perhaps?

Draco: sir, we actually have it completed apart from adding the final ingredient. We were just about to ask for it in fact.

Snape: you mean to tell me that you managed to survive an entire class in each other's company and complete the potion in an acceptable amount of time? You may be right after all Mr. Potter. This is a day for the books. Very well, here is the right amount of dragons hide, if you potion has cooled enough you may add it and we'll see if you actually managed to brew it correctly, as apposed to some of the class who's potions I didn't even trust to add such a volatile ingredient.

Handing Draco the final addition he poured the fine powder into the cauldron and slowly stirred it thrice clockwise before reversing and stirring thrice anti-clockwise. He and Harry peered over the edge of the cauldron as the potion gave off a small mist as it turned crystal clear. Draco turned to Harry and half smiled/half smirked.

Draco: See Potter, even we can work together when the occasion calls for it. 

Harry: Yeah well, what can I say; if you aren't insulting me you not half bad for a Slytherin.

Noticing the rest of the class packing up their belongings and tidying away the unused ingredients; or in some cases such as Neville, who had been partnered with Goyle, cleaning up the mess that was suppose to be the potion; Draco and Harry began to clean away the excess things from their desks. Most of the class however seemed to have brewed the potion correctly, or at least had an acceptable potion to present. After the class had settled back into their seat to wait for their next instructions from Snape he addressed them in his usual manner.

Snape: class dismissed.

A silence greeted him such that if you were to listen softly you could probably hear crickets chirp in the background. Slowly Hermione raised her hand in the air.

Snape: yes miss granger?

Hermione: Sir? I thought you said we were going to test the potions on our selves.

Pansy: Yeah, I mean me and Mione put a lot of work into this potion. The least you could do is tell us if we got it right.

Snape: Miss Parkinson, are you aware that you just agreed and complimented Miss Granger?

Pansy: so?

Snape: you don't find that at all odd? Would you normally find you self standing up for that particular Gryffindor?

Pansy: well, no. I guess not. Normally I hate her.

Snape: So can you tell me why you would be doing it now?

Pansy: well, she was nice and helpful when we were making the potion. And she didn't insist that she do it all, she actually let me do most of it. And she pointed out when I was gonna make a mistake but she didn't make a big fuss over it like I was some sort of dimwit or something. So I guess I sorta like her now.

Snape: would you have anything to add to this Miss Granger?

Hermione: firstly, I actually liked working with pansy. She didn't mind me telling her she was doing it wrong. She's actually a lot smarter than I gave her credit for. And, um… I think the white mist that was given off when we added the dragon's hide might have been the actual potion, in gaseous form instead of liquid.

Snape: As always Miss Granger you prove yourself to be the know-it-all of the class who always has the answers. In fact you are correct. The milky gas that you all witnessed escaping from you potions was in fact the potion, the remains in your cauldron is nothing more than the water you began with. Judging be you're actions towards one another after the gas was inhaled I was able to determine whether or not it was brewed successfully. Now, as I said before, class dismissed.

This time the class wasted no time at all in exiting the room. However, anyone who witnessed the class heading towards the great hall was shocked the see the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's mixing together like friends. Hermione and Pansy were walking along talking like best friends, Ron and Vincent were discussing Quidditch with some of their class mates, as they were thinking about getting together for a friendly match, and Draco and Harry were walking along beside each other in a pleasant silence just enjoying not arguing. As they entered the great hall the pair gave a nod to each other before heading to their separate tables as the rest of the group split to head their separate ways.

As the rest of the school went crazy with gossip over what had transpired the class remained oblivious to the fact that they were the centre of attention.

Seamus: So what do ya think'll happen when it wears off. Will we go back to hate'in each other?

Hermione: I think we'll have to decide that when the remains of the potion wears off. I for one don't exactly want to go back to the way things were. Pansy's a really nice girl when you get to know her. She's even taking me to this great little clothes shop in hogsmead the next time we go.

Ron: Yeah, I mean once ya get past the fact that he's a brick, Vince's pretty smart, knew lodes of stuff about the ingredients we were using. No wonder he gets decent grades in Herbology. Plus we're gonna have a few matches to keep us on our toes. Quidditch is gonna be a blast this year.

Hermione: so when the potion wears off we'll just continue to be nice to them. 

Harry: yeah, I mean for Slytherin's they're an ok bunch.

Looking over at the Slytherin table he met Draco's eye's and gave a small smile which the blond returned. Quidditch wasn't the only thing that was looking to be interesting this year. Along with their new friends who knew what kind of trouble they would find themselves in. But then again, Harry and Draco thought at the same time, this years gonna be one hell of a lot of fun.

_**fin**_

**Hi. Remember if you liked it I'd love to hear, so please review.**

**                      |   |**

**                      |   |**

**                      |   |**

**                      |   |**

**                      |   |**

**            ----------------------**

**             \                    /**

**               \                /**

**                 \            /**

**                   \        /**

**                     \    /**

**                       \/                     ****Just thought I'd make it easy for ya lol.**


End file.
